


Real Sexy, Naruto

by Axh3



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axh3/pseuds/Axh3
Summary: Sasuke is in the mood and Naruto is....... Naruto





	Real Sexy, Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, this is my first story :)))

“Are you ready for your surprise?” Asks Naruto through the door of the bathroom.

“Just come on out already, Idiot.” Sasuke sighs, already knowing whatever Naruto has planned is going to be ridiculous.

“I can really feel the excitement emanating from you.” Comes through the door again.

“Hn.”

The bathroom door finally creaks open, light slowly spilling out from the crack. Sasuke looks up and out comes his lover.

 

 

In frog pajamas.

 

 

It’s a blue set with green frogs holding guitars covering the pajamas bottoms and matching long sleeve button-up top.

“Ta-da!” The idiot says, smiling as if he’s not a 23 year-old wearing pajamas that belong in the children’s section of a department store.

Sasuke stares. Still smiling Naruto stares back.

“Hmm, Hmmm”, Naruto says posing and showing off his ensemble. “You like?”. He slowly slides his shirt off one shoulder and actually wiggles his eyebrows. Sasuke slaps a hand to his face but as it drags down a tiny smile creeps , unbidden, onto his pale features. 'Ahh, there it is', Naruto thinks.

With his legs already hanging off the side of the bed, it makes it easy for the love of Sasuke’s life to saunter over and straddle his thighs. Strong, pale hands smooth up and over frog pajama clad thighs to grip Naruto’s hips.

“Real sexy, Naruto”.

Warm, tan hands move to cup Sasuke’s face and tilt his head back as the blonde leans in and stops, his lips not even an inch from the brunette. The only sounds to be heard are the breaths of the two bodies on the bed. Darkened blue eyes stare into black as Naruto whispers into the quiet, charged atmosphere “I know, you’re very lucky to have me”. Their lips meet a second later. The kiss is languid, their tongues sliding sensually against each other. Sasuke’s long fingers tighten around tan hips as he grounds up, pulling a short moan from Naruto. The kiss turns eating with Naruto biting and sucking harshly on Sasuke’s smooth lips. Pants straining now, Sasuke is all to eager to roll Naruto under him on the bed. Starting right under the chin, Sasuke sucks a trail of bright red hickeys down Naruto’s throat.

“Mmmm” Hums Naruto, his fingers stroking through fine black strands as his lover’s lips reach his collarbone.

Looking down to start unbuttoning Naruto’s shirt, Sasuke freezes at the sight of multiple pairs of unblinking eyes staring into the depths of his soul as he’s about to fuck the hell out of his idiot. He sighs heavily through his nose and drops his head onto Naruto’s chest.

Swearing a bit under his breath, Sasuke says, “Naruto, please go change out these damn pajamas”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my sentence structure comes off boring. I’ve never been great at writing but I had gotten this story idea in my head at 2 a.m and I wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon so here we are. Overall i think I did pretty good but let me know what you think!  
> 


End file.
